Dragons x Devils: Return of the Lost Ones
by Rane-Lucifer
Summary: What happens when some lost beings return to the world early. What about another devil that no one has seen in a long time. How will this change the normal events of the DxD Universe. Come on in and find out. (OC insert) Issei x Harem because he will always be the harem king. (This is a re-write of my other story "Dxd the Different Story")
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone, Rane-Lucifer here with the first Chapter of my re-write of "DxD the Different Story". _**

**_Now this is shorter than my other one by 2000 words. I didn't expect to get this done as soon as i did. I'm hoping to correct any mistakes i made with the previous version._**

**_I will be removing my previous story in a couple of days so only this one will remain up._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool Dxd or any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful creators._**

**_Now i hereby give you the first chapter._**

**Chapter 1: A Promise, A Mystery user and a tipsy Devil**

**XxXxXxXxX**

A male student approaches a clubroom inside Kuoh Academy. He has shoulder length midnight black hair with the hair covering his left eye. His left eye though normally shrouded by his hair is a deep crimson red that if gazed into long enough you'd lose yourself in the fiery pits of the inferno, but on the other hand his right eye is the complete opposite. It is a pure soothing azure blue that if gazed upon will bring a sense of warmth.

His attire consists of the normal male student uniform of Kuoh Academy, which consists of a black jacket that has white accents over a white dress shirt, some black pants. Around the collar of the jacket was a necklace which just had a thick black string and on the necklace was a gem like no other. It was pure violet embedded in a silver socket.

This student knocks on the clubroom's door and awaits an answer.

**Rane POV:**

"Come in" Said a sweet female voice.

The male student walked in the clubroom and closed the door behind him then bows to the young lady in the room.

The young lady in the room had long luscious crimson hair that has loose bangs covering her forehead accompanied by side bangs which frame her face, she also has an ahoge; she has fair green-blue eyes. She was wearing the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Good morning Lady Rias" Said the male student.

"Good morning Rane, it is quite pleasant to see you this morning" Replied the female.

"It is quite nice to see a beautiful lady like yourself in the morning Lady Rias" I replied.

"Just Rias is fine" Rias said to me.

"As always, you had asked to see me today?" I simply asked.

"Yes, i would like you to fulfil that promise to the house of Gremory." Rias said simply.

"Ahh yes, i was wondering when someone was going to ask about that, i honestly thought it would've been your brother" I joked back a bit. "So what can i do for you?"

"I have a new member and i want him to be trained." Rias replied as another young lady enters from the backroom. This new lady has long pitch black hair tied in a ponytail with two loose strands that go straight up and falls backwards. Her hair is held together with an orange ribbon, she has deep lustful violet eyes. She was wearing the standard female uniform.

"Morning Akeno-Senpai, and yes i can train them, when can i come and introduce myself to them?" I asked back while Akeno simply nodded and placed a cup of tea in-front of Rias.

"Morning Rane, would you like some tea?" Akeno asked back.

"Sorry I have business to attend to after this; another time though" I replied and she nodded again with a smile.

"Tomorrow will be fine after school, that's when i will be introducing him to everyone else" Rias replied with a smile before having a drink of her tea.

"Okay, that will work, i will talk to Kaichou and let her know. Is that all?"

"Indeed, you may leave, we will see you tomorrow" Rias replied. I nodded and left the clubhouse. I walked on my way to the Student Council Room and saw a normal sight, the kendo club beating up two of the members of the perverted trio. I ignored it as they deserved the punishment and if i did something it would just incur more paperwork.

I made my way into the main school building and eventually stopped in-front of a room on the bottom level. I knocked twice on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter" Said a sweet but stern voice.

"I have returned Kaichou" I said as i walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Welcome back Rane, what did Rias want" Said the student council president. She was an elegant young lady who had black hair in a bob cut, she had thin red glasses on, and behind the glasses were the purest and most beautiful eyes you could ever lay upon. They were a sweet lavender colour that could make anyone fall for them if desired.

"Rias-Senpai has asked me to train a new peerage member, she is introducing them to the others tomorrow and has asked me to be there too" I replied.

"So Rias finally has a new member, i wonder which piece they took up"

"It sounds that way, i wonder as well. I will get to my work now, busy days coming ahead so i better keep up on my work here" I replied as i walked to my desk.

"Good answer, maybe we can have another game of chess later"

"Only if i finish in time Sona-chan, it is your rule after all and i can't slack off on my duties"

"Another good answer Rane, and don't let the others catch you calling my name so casually, it won't be an easy topic to avoid for a long time" Sona said as she fixed her glasses while working on her own stack of paperwork.

"Sorry, it is kinda hard to remember all the time, lucky no one else is here yet" i replied as i started to get to work on my stack of paperwork.

"Lucky you, we don't want another incident like when Tsubaki found out about us"

"Yeah, that was a scary situation for me, thanks for the reminder. I won't slip up again that easily"

"Alright, now to work, it will be only us dealing with paperwork this morning, everyone else is working on something around the school" Sona said, i simply nod and focus on the work in-front of me. Sometimes i wished paperwork didn't exist, it literally is following me everywhere.

After a short while, i was finally able to say that i was done for now at least, i knew more was coming later and was really looking forward to a game of chess, something to actually challenge my mind would help after this dull paperwork.

After a short while i finally finished all my work the this morning. "Sigh". More to do later but i can't help that.

"I'm finished Kaichou." I said as i stood up, stretched and then moved the paperwork onto another desk.

"Thank you Rane, if you want that game of chess, could you set the board, i will be done in a moment" Sona replied without looking away from her work.

I sat down on a chair on the other side of Sona's desk and started to set up the board, of course i gave myself the black side, a Lady should go first.

As i sat and waited, i thought about what the score was between us, but all i could remember correctly was that we were tied. "Okay Rane, i'm finished now." Sona replied as she looked up and saw the board set and moved a pawn piece forward.

Just like that the game of chess started. "So Rane, what's the score now?" Sona asked.

"At the moment we are tied" I replied as i moved a knight into action.

"So this game could mean who finally gets the lead again." Sona replied before moving her own knight.

"Indeed" I replied and moved my piece.

The game went on until finally.

"Checkmate"

"It seems you have won Sona-chan, i didn't see that until it was too late" I said.

"That was possibly the most challenging game so far" Sona replied.

"Well i try my best, and i can't be letting myself get worse now can we" I replied back.

"That is indeed correct." Sona replied as a knock came on the door. The Vice-president entered the room.

"Hello Tsubaki, was everything fine" Sona asked.

Tsubaki was a beautiful woman in her own way, she has long straight black hair, and she has blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses on, her left eye is violet while her right eye is brown.

"Yes Kaichou, everything was fine" Tsubaki replied. "Hello Rane, i see you two were having a game of chess, who was the winner this time?" Tsubaki finished.

"I lost this one Tsubaki, i am now losing by one" I said.

"Well, we can't win every battle now" Tsubaki replied.

"Indeed that is correct." I said to Tsubaki then turned to Sona. "May i be excused now so i can go patrol the second floor before class"

"Yes you may Rane, just remember you got some work to do today" Sona said.

"Got it" i said as i stood up. Before i left i lean over and kissed Sona on the cheek, noticing a blush start to form on her cheeks. I turned around and then proceeded to walk out of the room.

I walked upstairs and walked around the second floor of the school while making sure no student was breaking the rules. I finished my patrol with a couple minutes spare so i just ended up in my classroom and sat down waiting until the bell went.

After classes finished for the day, the students started to file out of the classrooms and out of the school grounds, while some of the students who were a part of a club were heading to the designated clubroom to perform their clubs duties.

I walked to the SCR and entered. I was surprised to see no one inside yet, i just sat down in my desk and waited.

Before long the other members entered. The first to enter were Sona and Tsubaki. After a bit the next ones to enter were Saji and Tomoe. Afterwards was Momo, Reya and Tsubasa. Finally Ruruko entered last. Each one gave a nod and took there own seat when they entered.

Saji is the only other male in Sona's peerage. He has short blonde hair and his eyes are a grey colour full of life. He is wearing the standard male uniform without the blazer and he has his sleeves rolled up. He is a caring young man who always looks after his comrades. He is a bit of a pervert but not an open pervert. Everyone knows of his crush on Sona.

Tomoe has shoulder length reddish-brown hair; her hair features a single strand of hair that sticks out from the top and swept bangs. Her eyes are a brown colour. She is wearing the standard female uniform. Tomoe has a very hyperactive personality and is always cheerful.

Momo has white hair that is a bit longer than her shoulders and has blue-green eyes. She was wearing the standard female uniform. Momo is very caring towards her teammates as she sees them as family, as everyone else does as well.

Reya has long brown hair that ends in two short braids; she also has a blue headband on that she normally wears. Her eyes match her hair colour. She has a slim figure and is wearing the standard female uniform. Reya is a soft spoken and polite girl.

Tsubasa has blue shoulder length hair; her eyes are a matching blue colour. She is wearing the standard female uniform. She is very polite. She has a basic appearance of a tomboy and she sports a bishounen face.

Ruruko has brown hair normally tied in long twin ponytails. She has a pair of green clips in her hair. Her eyes are the same colour as the hair clips. She is wearing the standard female uniform with striped green stockings. She has the appearance of a short teenage girl.

"Okay since everyone is here, the work for today is the same as any other day. Paperwork to be finished then any other duties they have, they will go do." Sona said to everyone.

With a communal "Hai Kaichou" everyone went on to do their work.

When i finished i noticed there was only one other member besides Kaichou and Tsubaki was Tomoe, she was normally one of the first to finish her work but today was different.

I decided to go and have a quick chat with her. "Hey Tomoe, whats up?"

"Nothing Rane-kun" She replied while still looking at her work but not actually doing anything.

"I can tell something is up, you don't have to tell me but i think it would be best if you talk to someone about it"

"How are you so smart, no one else has noticed" She said and looked at me, her eyes were a bit red.

"It's something i take pride in, I always notice things that others cannot." I smiled at her, i didn't like seeing her anything but her cheery self.

Tomoe started to talk about her problem, and i just listened and help give her some advice.

"How about i cook up a special meal for you as well tonight Tomoe."

"Yay, thanks Rane-kun, you're the best" Tomoe said as she smiled and her cheery mood had come back full force.

"That's the Tomoe i remember, don't get so down, if you have any other problems, you can come to me, i will never say no to helping you" I replied as i rubbed her head and messed her hair up a little.

"Thanks again, now i will get back to my work." Tomoe replied and dove into her work with gusto.

I walked over to Kaichou's desk and sat down. "I have finished Kaichou, may i leave now, i have some other business that i need to get ready for." I said.

"Thanks Rane, i will see you at home later, you may leave." Sona said

I nodded in response and left the room, i walked towards the room next door and unlocked it. I locked the door after i entered. This was the room the Student Council used for anything supernatural like teleporting and to store anything that we acquire from contracts.

I started to summon my teleportation circle. When it was finished i stepped in and left.

I arrived in a familiar 3 bedroom house, it didn't look like much from the outside but when you got in, you could tell that someone who had more money then they would like others to know lives here.

Looking down the hall, i could see some light in a room and heard someone walking around in there. "Hey old fart you here" I called out and the movement in the room stopped and someone i didn't recognise walked out.

He has dark silver hair with light blue eyes. He is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a black jacket over the top. He is also wearing black jeans with a silver chain. "Who are you" He asked while looking like he was ready for a fight.

"Calm down, i'm just hear to see Azazel about some business, he and i are good friends" I stated but mentally prepared for a fight just in case.

"He is in the not so secret "secret" basement he created for doing his research in" The silver haired man and started to walk back into the room he came from.

"Thank you, by the way I'm Rane Tsukishima" I replied.

"Vali" was the only response i got before the door closed.

'Hmm, interesting' I thought before going to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I then proceeded to the not so secret basement. Once i walked down i could see Azazel sitting in-front of many screens.

"Hey old fart, i'm here, i also grabbed a bottle of whiskey from upstairs." I said while walking in closer to the screens to see what he was working on.

"Rane you're here early, i was just finishing up here" Azazel said before he turned around in his chair.

Azazel has black hair with golden bangs; he also has a black goatee. He is wearing black pants and a long red coat on that revealed a little of his chest.

"Yeah, i finished up early today and thought of just coming by. I ran into Vali when i arrived. Bundle of joy he is." I replied back jokingly.

"Yeah Vali sure is" Azazel replied back sarcastically. We both started to laugh at this point.

I was the first to stop laughing so i asked "Since i'm here, you need a hand with this".

"It's all good, just some final notes for Fafnir, but i do have the material you requested" Azazel said as he pulled out a usb from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, i ran into a roadblock and can't seem to get past it this time"

"Well that what science is all about. Doesn't help that we have magic and all that to go with it." Azazel joked back.

"True, don't mind if i get started on this whiskey then." I said as i put the two glasses down and started to pour the whiskey into them.

Azazel grabbed his glass and just downed it in one go. "That hits the spot".

"What was the reason you invited me over today besides to give me this" i said as i patted my pocket containing the usb.

"Just wanted to talk and have a drink. Vali doesn't really drink with me or talk much for that matter. Always busy with his own stuff."

"The talking i can do easily, the drinking part not so much, you know i get in trouble when i drink and i noticed that Vali doesn't talk much" I said back.

"But you're the only one who does drink with me nowadays, everyone else is too busy working"

"True but i'm meant to be a student"

"Small invalid points" Azazel said before turning full serious. "I have had a report come in about the fallen angels i have watching over sacred gear users in this area and it surprised me to see that they didn't follow my orders correctly"

"How so?" I asked as this was intriguing, it's not everyday when someone decides to disobey the leader of the fallen angels unless your name is Kokabiel.

"I sent them to watch, but it seems they got orders from "me" to kill one as he was deemed too dangerous"

"So there is a investigation looking into a mysterious murder now in the area"

"Not quite, the person is alive and kicking" Azazel said. 'That means they were reincarnated, so most likely by Rias as Sona hasn't mentioned anyone new'

"I take it they were reincarnated?" I asked and all i got from Azazel was a slow nod.

"I'll say this, if this person is in the hands of the wrong person it could mean that the peace that is being fought for will be destroyed."

"Why you say that, or are you going senile on me again"

"No i'm not going senile. Wait what do you mean again. Never mind. All i know is that they contain a high level sacred gear, possibly even a longinus" Azazel replied as i laughed slightly at the start then instantly stopped at knowing it was most likely a dangerous sacred gear.

"So you want me to find out who reincarnated them and what sacred gear they have, is that what your saying?"

"Correct Rane, while you do that i will be trying to find out who sent the order"

"Sounds like a plan" I said as i downed my drink. I proceeded to pour us both another drink. "I do have a question for you Azazel" I said just as serious.

"What is it Rane"

"Who the fuck is Vali"

"Hahaha, its a long story. The short version is i took him in off the streets and he is the Hakuryuukou of this generation"

"So who are his parents?"

"I haven't found out, but all i know is they are dead and he holds a grudge against his grandfather"

'He does look like him, but if he has the Divine Dividing then it's definitely not' I thought. "Keep me up to date on that, wouldn't want to lose any information on the current Hakuryuukou, it's not often you meet one of the two" I said.

'I'm glad he dropped that there' Azazel thought to himself. "Yeah i will Rane, now lets head upstairs so we can drink and chat further" Azazel said to me. I nodded and grabbed my glass and finished it before picking up the bottle of whiskey and heading upstairs with Azazel behind me.

I walked into the lounge room and placed the whiskey on the coffee table before sitting down.

I spent the next few hours with Azazel talking and lightly drinking unless the topic became something i didn't like. "Okay old man, i need to head off, its way past the time i usually arrive back. I also need something to prove that i was seeing a client tonight. The alcohol on my breathe might be enough but i kinda want to sleep inside"

"Don't worry, just take something from the house" Azazel replied as he finished his next drink and refilled his glass with the last of the whiskey.

"So the TV is fine then?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah no. Take a painting or something"

"It was a joke, i'll take the small painting of a battle"

"That's fine, now when will you be back, i like my drinking buddy"

"When i'm done with the research, or if i found out about this sacred gear user" i replied and Azazel nodded. "Well i'm off then, i'll catch you around" I said before disappearing in my magic circle.

I appeared in a dimly lit room. I walked out and into the lounge room to see everyone doing their own thing. Some watching tv, others reading while Tsubaki was helping Saji with his school work. 'I really hope he notices Tsubaki'.

"I'm back everyone, i will get dinner ready after i have a shower" I said before walking towards the stairs to go to my room.

"Rane" I heard Sona call out to me and i stopped at the stairs and saw Sona walking towards me.

"Hello Kaichou, what did you need of me?" I asked.

"You are late and i was wondering where you were"

"I was held up with a client"

"You were drinking again with them, weren't you?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"Part of what he wanted from me, just a drinking buddy and someone he can talk to"

"Just try not be home late next time" Sona said and started to walk back into the lounge room.

Before Sona could walk away fully I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, it was quick but still full of love. She was about to say something when i put a finger to her mouth then pointed to the wall. "The others will hear us, and don't worry about me. I can handle almost everything that is thrown at me. I will down soon to cook." I whispered and she nodded.

"Before i go, you might want to wait before going back, they will notice the blush on your face"

"And whose fault is that" Sona whispered back trying to sound angry but it turned out to be cute.

"Not mine" i whispered back then she slapped my arm. "Fine, it is mine. Be down soon" I said as i let her go and walked up to my room to grab my clothes and towel then proceeded to the shower.

After 20 minutes i walked back downstairs and started to prepare dinner for everyone.

I prepared Sukiyaki for dinner and I also made a small side of Dorayaki for Tomoe to have later, i hid it before anyone could see it. Couldn't be seen showing favouritism.

We all sat down and ate, the girls thanked me while Saji was still trying to learn my secret of how i was a good cook. Once everyone had finished i took all the plates to the sink while Reya and Ruruko got ready to clean up the plates.

I took my time to make sure everyone was fine with their studies. Saji was having some slight trouble but was still able to get the majority of his finished.

I stopped by Tomoe last. "Hey Tomoe, how are you going now" I asked her.

"I'm feeling much better now, being with family is helping". She replied with a smile.

"That's good, i left your treat in the fridge for later." I replied as i rubbed her head messing up her hair a little.

"Thank you Rane" Tomoe replied and her smile wider if it was possible. Her smile was also contagious and made me smile.

I then left up to my room and sat down and read one of my many books that littered the walls of my room. After a while there was a knock on the door that connects mine and Sona's room. I went and opened it.

Sona was standing there in her pyjamas which consisted of black shorts and a black shirt that was slightly loose around the shoulders on her. I pulled her into a hug where she hugged back. "I take it you want to go to bed now". Sona looked up and nodded.

When she stopped nodding i moved in and kissed her on the lips, this one lasted a minute of two. It was full of passion and love. "Let's go to bed then." I said as I released her from the hug.

She moved over to her side of the bed climbed in and I climbed into my side of the bed. Afterwards Sona cuddled up into my chest. I then kissed her forehead. "Love you Sona, Good night" I said.

"Good night Rane-kun my love" Sona said as she started to fall asleep. I wrapped an arm around her and we both fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**_Review, Favourite and follow if you liked it or didn't. I'd like some honest criticism on this._**

**_If you got any question feel free to ask._**

**_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, i won't make promises i can't keep._**

**_Until next time, Rane-Lucifer Out._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, Rane-Lucifer is back to give you chapter 2 of this story that i hope you will enjoy._

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed._

_To the people who reviewed about who likes Saji. Thanks but i already know. I put that in the story for a reason. That reason is my OC doesn't know who likes Saji, he is only guessing that Tsubaki does. He will eventually learn the truth though._

_I hereby give you all the next instalment in this journey._

_Disclaimer: I __don't own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners._

Chapter 2: The new Devil is a Famous Pervert

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Rane POV:**

The sun littered through the curtains, a stray ray hit my face waking me up. I move my right arm to cover my eyes. My left arm wrapped around Sona, her face buried in my chest. I pull her closer so the light doesn't get in her eyes. It still isn't time to get out of bed yet.

I look down at Sona. Sona was absolutely beautiful. The sun barely hitting her skin, illuminating her pale skin, her sleeping face combined with the shine of her skin is an unbelievable sight to behold.

I look over to the bedside table and see the alarm clock. It was half an hour before the alarm would go off. I slowly slid out of bed; Sona shuffled around slightly, the smile on her face slightly disappearing.

I walked towards the door to my room, before i opened the door, i turned and looked at Sona and smiled then entered my room. Once i entered my room I turned on my laptop and decided to look over the material Azazel gave me yesterday.

It was fairly interesting, the part that interested me the most was the new information on the "divine dividing". It seems that Vali the current Hakuryuukou has already reached his balance breaker, and that was the information i needed the most.

All the information Azazel had on the dragon related sacred gears rarely gets updated, but having this much information was going to help me a lot. The material had a bit on the other heavenly dragon's sacred gear. The "Boosted Gear". The material on these two are going to help me a lot.

I started to make small notes on the information I thought would help me with the creation I was still working on. Before long there was a knock on my door, i closed my note book and put it into my desk draw and closed my laptop. "Come in" I said.

The one that entered was Tsubaki. "Morning Rane, Breakfast will be ready in 10. Is Kaichou awake yet?" She asked.

"Thank you Tsubaki, and no Sona isn't awake yet, i have been doing some personal work early today. Got some business after school to take care of." I replied.

"I'll leave you then and get Kaichou up" Tsubaki said and left. Once Tsubaki left my room, i grabbed my uniform for today and went for a quick shower. After my shower i went downstairs and greeted everyone and they greeted me back.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my plate of breakfast and took it to the table where everyone else was still eating. "Itadakimasu" i said politely and started to eat. Once i was finished I took my plate into the kitchen and then proceeded to the lounge room and sat down on a armchair and read the days newspaper.

"Why do you always read the newspaper Rane?" Saji asked when he entered the lounge room. "Old habit i guess" was my simple reply.

I finished the paper and put it down, with that done i was ready to head to school and get my student council work done. I looked around the lounge room and saw that everyone else was just about ready as well. I went into the room I appeared in last night and prepared the teleportation circle.

While prepping the teleportation circle, Tsubaki came in and saw what i was doing but left just as fast. I assume she was telling everyone else it was time to leave. A minute later everyone entered. The TP circle just about done.

Once the TP circle was finished everyone stepped in and off we went.

We appeared in the TP room at Kuoh Academy, everyone left the room and then some members left to do their other activities before classes started. I stayed in the SCR with Tsubaki, Sona and Saji. I started on my work and got it done as fast but as efficiently as possible.

I overheard Saji complain about all the work he received for today. It was only a bit more than usual. I stood and took my work and placed it on the side of Sona's desk. "I'm done Kaichou".

"Thank you Rane, you may leave, i'll see you at home tonight after your business today" Sona replied.

"Yes Kaichou" I said and left the SCR. I walked towards my classroom and just took a seat and looked out the window. The girls of the class were doing the same as usual, gossiping about me and Kiba.

I think they had dubbed us as the Princes of Kuoh, but i'm not even sure about that.

I noticed the two of the perverted trio walk in and then start mumbling something about me dying like usual. It was hard trying to ignore the girls, but the members of the perverted trio was something i got sick of, especially when they get very vocal. The third member walked in not too long after but he looked in thought and didn't say anything when anyone talked to him. I blocked off the world until the bell went and the teacher walk in.

XxXxXxXxX

Classes were finished for the day and I left the class and went straight to the ORC; when i entered i went to the second floor and knocked twice. "Come in" was all i heard before i opened the door. I walked in and saw Rias sitting at her desk with Akeno placing a cup of tea down on the desk. I also saw Koneko sitting on one of the lounges eating some sweets.

Koneko has fine silver-white hair in a short bob cut, with loose bangs hanging over her forehead and two bangs on either side of her head which go past her shoulders but aren't too long. She wears black cat-shaped clips on either side of her hair. She is wearing the female uniform not including the shoulder cape.

"Afternoon Rias-Senpai, Akeno-Senpai and Koneko-chan" I greeted them when i entered then closed the doors behind me.

"Rane thank you for coming" Rias said.

"No problem" I said as i took a seat next to Koneko who snuggled up to my side.

"Rane-kun, it's good to see you" Koneko said while snuggling into my arm further.

"It's good to see you too Koneko, it's been a bit and i'm sorry for that" I replied to Koneko while rubbing her head with my free hand. Koneko smiled and nodded.

"Ara ara Rane-kun, already working your usual magic on Koneko" Akeno said.

"What magic are you talking about Akeno-senpai?" I asked with a genuine smile.

"You can't fool me Rane-kun" Akeno said with a wink. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Yes if I may, also that won't work on me Senpai" I replied.

"You say that every time Rane-kun. Here's your tea" Akeno said while placing a cup of tea on the small table in front of me. "Thank you" was my simple reply.

I picked up the tea that Akeno had placed in front of me and took a sip before placing it back down. "Delicious as always senpai" I said towards Akeno with a slight nod of my head.

Before Akeno could reply there was a knock on the door. Rias said that whoever was there to come in. My only thought was that it could only be Kiba and the new member I am supposed to train. My thought came to a halt as I saw who was standing next to Kiba; it was the last person I thought it could be.

There standing next to Kiba was none other than one of the perverted trio. Issei Hyoudou. KIba had entered and bowed to Rias before taking a seat.

Kiba has short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.. He was wearing the standard Kuoh academy male student's uniform.

Issei is of average height for a high school student with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. Like any other male in this school he too was wearing the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Enter Ise, we have much to discuss" Rias said in an authoritative voice. Issei nodded and entered the room, closing the doors behind him. He then faced Rias and then started to look around the room. Finally stopping on me; i gave him a smile then looked towards Rias.

"Now Ise, everyone in this room is a devil." Rias said then she stood and her wings appeared. Akeno's wings appeared next while she stood next to Rias. Kiba stood up and his wings appeared. Koneko stood up a bit slower then showed her wings before hiding them and sitting next to me again.

I stayed sitting down and just enjoyed what was happening. It was always fun to see someones reaction to seeing the supernatural.

"So everyone is a devil in here?" Issei asked.

"Yep, that includes me and you. Now i won't show off my wings, but from this presence alone it seems your wings have popped out" I said while gesturing towards Issei's now appearing wings.

Issei started to freak out at seeing his own wings and then before he could do anything they disappeared. I looked back towards Rias who was sitting down now.

"Now Ise, i'm going to explain some things to you, so sit down, we will be a while" Rias said and Issei nodded before taking a seat on the lounge next to Kiba.

"First off. Rane here has accepted to help training you in the aspects that will require the most work" Rias stated.

"Which aspects are they senpai?" Issei asked questioningly.

"We will be finding out how much magic potential you have and what sacred gear you have if you have one at all to see where you need help with those. The other one that i will be focusing on first is your physical abilities".

"Just as Rane has said, he will be in full charge of your training until he deems that you are at a suitable stopping point. When you are finished with his training then, you will still be doing your training in your own time. Rane will set some physical workout that you will follow afterwards" Rias said before taking a sip of her tea.

"If i may?" I asked and Rias nodded her head.

I started to use my magic to form a special magic circle that would envelop who was in it and measure the persons magical prowess. While i was focusing on this, Rias was explaining things to Issei. After about five minutes of preparing the circle it was finished.

"Okay Issei, stand in the centre of the magic circle and don't move". Issei did as i asked.

"Now when the magic is flowing through you, don't fight it at all, relax and be calm or else it won't be a pleasant experience" I said and Issei just nodded.

I activated the magic circle, the circle on the ground started to glow a light white, the light moved towards the centre where Issei stood. Once it reached him, it started to move up his body surrounding him in the light.

When the light had fully surrounded Issei, i started to get to work on the next part. Using my Right hand to hold control of the spell, I used my left hand and started another spell to go in conjunction with the power sensing spell. A smaller white light appeared around my hand before moving off it and forming into a magical piece of paper.

The paper started to get writing on it, it was going at a nice pace until it stopped. Seemingly struggling to get a reading, of a part of Issei's capabilities. I wasn't even sure how long until it started again going at the same pace. It stopped once more in the entire process but only for a few minutes.

Once the writing had fully finished, the paper glowed a bright light blue before the light disappeared and in its wake was a normal looking piece of paper with black writing on it. I grabbed it from the air before letting the sensing spell fade on Issei.

Once Issei wasn't glowing anymore, I looked at the results of his skills. They were abysmal and I had a lot of work to do, the only thing that i could work on first was awakening his sacred gear. The one thing that was making that spell stop.

Once i had finished inspecting the paper, i walked over to Rias' desk and placed it on it then took my seat next to Koneko again. Rias nodded her head towards me then looked at the results herself. Her facial expression changed for a slight second before relaxing again.

"Ise you have quite some work to do, it will also be up to Rane to make your training schedule with him, i will let him know ahead of time if something comes up" Rias said.

"Yes senpai" Issei said before turning to look at me. "When do we start" he asked.

"We start immediately once we are done here" I replied.

Rias went to finishing up with explaining everything she needed to to Issei. I enjoyed my tea while it was still warm, and just let Koneko snuggle up into my arm as we relaxed like there wasn't a care in the world.

Once everything was said and done, I stood up and charged up my magic circle to teleport Issei and myself to get his training started.

"Alright Issei get ready, we will be out of here in a minute" I said while focusing on the magic circle. Issei's reply was "Got it". Once ready i turned around to face everyone else in the room.

"It was a pleasure Rias-senpai, thanks for the tea Akeno-senpai, nice seeing you Kiba and i will see you next time Koneko" I said my goodbyes to them. They responded in their own way. "Alright Issei, stand in the magic circle" I finished while walking onto the magic circle.

Issei nodded and followed and said his own goodbyes before we were engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_And this is where i will be stopping chapter 2._

_Short I know but I want to have the training in the next chapter plus some more stuff. This story is going to be a bit slow at the start but will progress faster once i have everything i wanted to set up._

_Favourite and follow if you liked it if you haven't already._

_Review with your own thoughts on the chapter._

_Want to ask anything, just message me, i will get back to you when i can._

_Until next time, Rane-Lucifer Out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rane-Lucifer here with chapter 3 of this story._

_Thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed this story so far._

_To Neo Infinity - I know i have left out details on Rane's back story and abilities on purpose, I will be revealing them over time. Thanks for the review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners._

_Her is the next installment of this story. Hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 3: The Torture Begins and Devil life is like a game of chess.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Rane POV:**

Issei and I appeared in what looks like a massive basement. The level was mostly clear except for a few training dummies in a far off corner. The roof was higher than normal and the room seemed to big to be kept under a house. There was a couple rooms near the staircases on one side of the room.

"You are not to go on any other level, you will stay on this level at all times when we are training. Got it" I said while walking towards one of the doors. "Got it" Issei replied.

"Now first off, we will see if you have a sacred gear. Try to call for your power in any way you want" I ordered Issei.

Issei did as he was told, he closed his eyes and tried to locate his power and then did a motion that felt right to him. He launched his left arm forward. Issei opened his eyes and saw nothing was different, instantly deflating.

"It seems that you can't call your power out yet. Well that just means i get to train you until you can awaken your power" Rane said.

"Okay, whats first" Issei asked hastily trying to get his mind over his failure.

"Well first off, a simple rule, Do everything i tell you to. No arguments or else it won't be pleasant" Issei only nodded to this solemnly. "Now begin with some stretches".

Issei did as he was told and started up with some stretches that were taught in P.E. class. Once done he stood ready for whatever was next to do.

"Okay, come at me with everything you got Issei. Try and hurt me" I told him.

Issei nodded then ran straight at me, left arm cocked back ready to punch, he threw the punch at my face. I used my right arm and knocked his arm out of its intended course. Issei tried again with his right arm and aimed at my chest. This time i caught his fist with my left hand and grabbed his wrist with my right arm and flung him over my shoulder.

Issei landed on his back and coughed up some air. "Get up, or else i will have to drag you up" I said. Before i could walk over to him he got up and tried charging again. He kept throwing punches left, right and centre. I was just weaving in and out of each one. I started to get sick of this so i lean down and sweep kicked his legs out from underneath him. Issei landed on the ground and was about to get up. "Take a break, i can see where you are at in combat".

Issei stayed sitting on the ground looking at me.

After five minutes i told Issei to get up and start running laps around the whole room. I ran behind him to make sure he was going at an adequate pace. He started to slow down after a while.

"Keep going, you don't want to know what will happen if you slow down any more" I told Issei and that was the motivation he needed to pick up his pace.

After several laps were done i told issei to walk it off. He instantly decided to drop to the ground instead. I wasn't bothered by his choice, it was only gonna make the rest of the training session more fun for him.

Ten minutes had passed and i told him to spend some time on the weights. Get him to build a bit of strength at a even pace with them. I kept him on the weights for most of the training session. Before long i had him running laps again.

This time he was able to keep his pace for as long, every time i caught up to him, i would summon a small water orb and shoot it at him, making him pick back up. The water orbs didn't really hurt, they only stung mostly. Issei eventually tripped and this is where we stopped his training for the day. It had already been several hours already.

"Okay Issei, we are done for today. I will have several books for you to read tomorrow. They will be with Rias-senpai. Now any questions on the training we did today" I said as i stood near Issei's prone form.

"Only one question. When is the next training session?" Issei asked.

"In a couple days, i got things to do, and work that needs to be done. I do want you to keep training everyday, just at a more leisure pace. We don't want any hard work disappearing because you are slacking off"

"Got it, when do we head back?" Issei asked.

"In a few minutes, you get to relax for a bit before hand" I said and Issei nodded.

"I got to ask though, why are you in the student council if you are a devil and not in the club with Rias-senpai" Issei asked.

"Well, senpai needs the club as a base for her, and i am the one who has to deal with all the paperwork from her. You could say that her cover could be blown if i didn't do what i had to" I told Issei.

"Makes some sense" Issei pondered slightly.

"You know, i never thought i would have a normal conversation like this with you" I replied.

"What you mean by that" Issei said getting a bit angry.

"Well you are a known pervert and make a lot of trouble at school, i would not normally talk to you unless it was for the student council" I said and before Issei could reply i continued. 'I don't like perverts like you or your mates, if you are here to train, and train seriously at that then i will be as tolerable as i can to you. But if you show any perverted nature around me, get ready for a storm".

Issei gulped at that and before he could say anything else i put my hand down to help him up. "It's time to go". Issei nodded and grabbed my wrist and i pulled him up. We walked towards the magic circle that was drawn into the ground and i summoned up my magic and we teleported back to the club room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Once we arrived, it was only Rias in the room. She was sitting at her desk while looking like she was just interrupted from her thoughts.

"Evening senpai, we have returned" I greeted.

"Welcome back, how was training?" Rias asked with a smile.

"More like torture" Issei mumbled out.

"Well i try Issei, it was fine for a first lesson, and he has much to do. He wasn't able to summon a sacred gear yet, i will give it a bit before getting him to try again" I answered Rias.

"That's good to hear, when will you take him for more training next?" Rias asked.

"In a couple days, but before that I will pass some books to you that i require issei to read start reading before his next training session. I will have the books dropped off here tomorrow".

"Thank you Rane, you may leave" Rias said.

"Goodbye Rias-senpai and Issei" I said as i teleported away.

I appeared in the familiar dimly lit room where i walked out, and entered the lounge room to see everyone doing their own thing.

"Kaichou i'm back, i'm going for a shower, be back down soon" i said before walking back into the hallway and walking upstairs to my room. After my shower i was just sitting on my bed relaxing when a knock interrupted my thoughts. I stood up and went and opened the door.

Sona was the one standing outside my door, I moved to the side and let her in which she did. She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. I closed the door and moved towards my desk and pulled the chair out and sat on it while facing Sona.

"How was training Rias' new member" Sona asked with a smile.

"The training was fine, but i honestly don't like him" i replied.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a confused look.

"If it were almost anybody else, i would've been fine with it, but I just don't know if i can stop myself from hurting him too bad" I said while looking down a bit.

"Who is he" Sona asked.

"Issei Hyoudou" I said his name and that was it. Sona got a understanding look on her face.

"He wasn't even that bad when i met him in the club room. He was more mature than normal, not really being perverted, but he still had that look he gets every now and then. He is a pain to just deal with entirely" i said.

"Just don't be too hard on him, you know how Rias can get"

"Yeah i know, i might be able to get him ready for whats coming, but even then i'm not sure. I'm not ready to return just yet" i said.

"You will be eventually, and that will be on your own accord and no one elses" Sona said sweetly.

"And that is why i fell in love with you" i replied softly.

"And i fell in love with the entirety of you. Now come down and have some dinner, everyone was kinda worried about you, you weren't exactly your normal self" Sona said a bit sternly but sweet at the same time.

Sona stood up and was about to walk out when I stood up and grabbed her hand, and pulled her in to a hug. "Thank you, I don't know what i would do, if i didn't have you or anyone else" I said and looked Sona in the eyes before kissing her on the lips gently.

"Your welcome" Sona replied as I let her go and she left and went downstairs first.

After a few minutes i walked downstairs and saw everyone chatting away at the table while eating dinner. I took my seat and started eating in peace until someone asked me something.

"Hey Rane, whats up? You are never this down" Saji said while everyone looked at me.

"Just some business that came up, I don't really want to talk about it if I have to." I replied back and almost everyone dropped the issue and continued eating. The only one who didn't was Tomoe, and she looked at me with a look that said she'll ask later.

"Okay man, we are here if you need us" Saji finished then resumed eating and his conversation with the others.

"Thanks everyone" I replied simply.

After dinner was finished, i went to the stairs and started to walk down them. After i cleared the first flight i was interrupted. "Rane can you wait up".

I turned around and saw Tomoe as energetic as ever running down the stairs. She was just about halfway when she tripped and i moved and caught her before she could hurt herself. I then placed Tomoe back on her feet.

"Thanks Rane" Tomoe said as she rubbed the back of her head slightly. "Anyway, you can talk to me about what happened".

"Thanks Tomoe, do you mind helping me with something too" I asked while starting to turn around.

"Sure thing, but you have to tell me whats wrong" Tomoe tried saying in an authoritative way but it ended up being cute.

"Never said i wouldn't" I replied while walking towards the next flight of stairs to go down.

"Great, what can i help you with then" Tomoe replied while catching up to me.

"Just got to grab some books for someone, and could use some help to get them faster"

"Sure thing Rane, what ones are you needing" Tomoe said as we walked down the stairs.

"Well the first couple are the basics for a new devil. You remember the ones i gave you to read when you first became a devil, those ones will do" I said.

"Okay, you going to help grab them or you getting others?" Tomoe asked.

"I'll be grabbing some others, as this person is in some dire need of help in all aspects" I replied.

We got down the next set of stairs and made it to the elevator to head down to the library. Once the doors were closed Tomoe turned to me. "Now what is bothering you so much Rane?" Tomoe asked.

"I am training a new servant for Rias-senpai and that servant is someone i don't like at all. It took all my strength to hold back and not injure him in training today"

"Well it seems you need to let all that frustration out. This person must be really bad if you don't like him. Who is it?"

"It's Issei Hyoudou, and i will be letting my anger out in training in the morning" The elevator stopped and the doors opened to admit us into the library, it was several stories high with bookshelves on all floors. "Sorry for asking you to help me here, there is a lot of books for me to grab"

"No problem, we will be done in a jiffy. Don't worry, I can keep a secret" Tomoe said while skipping towards the first set of bookshelves that contained devil history.

"If it was anyone else I wouldn't question it" I replied with a smile while walking towards the shelves that contain books on combat styles.

"What do you mean by that" Tomoe said with a bit of anger coming through her normal cheery voice.

"Nothing, it was a joke" I replied.

"Hmpf, it better have been".

"Don't worry, I trust you a lot Tomoe, you are the only other one to know besides Kaichou"

"Thanks Rane".

I continued to gather books on combat before moving to grab some books on sword fighting and then grabbing the basics of magic and how to use it. Once i put the final book down on a table next to where Tomoe was placing the books she had gathered. I was about to go help with her with the set of books she was gathering when she walked down the stairs to the base level.

"That's the last one" she said as she placed the book on the pile.

"Thanks Tomoe, you helped a lot" I said as i rubbed her head slightly.

"No problem Rane, i'm always happy to help" Tomoe replied with her normal energetic voice and a cheerful smile.

The book counts was around twenty or so. More than what i would normally give to a new devil. I put my right hand to the side and sent a bit of magic through my arm and out my hand. What appeared a few inches from my hand was a dimensional pocket. A magic created space to store items.

I placed the books into the dimensional pocket and closed it. "Ready to head up Tomoe?" I asked and she nodded at me. We walked towards the Elevator and got in, it took us back up.

We walked up the two flights of stairs and made it back to the living room. "Thanks once again Tomoe, i have some work to do, so i will see you all in the morning" I said to Tomoe who nodded once again and walked into the living room.

I walked upstairs and into my room and sat at my desk, I started to work on my project more. My project to speak of was an artificial sacred gear that i have been working on for a while. As it appeared now, it was just a pair of gauntlets, blue and black. The thing was that these gauntlets were meant to be gloves but they wouldn't stay deactivated.

I worked on them for a few hours before I noticed the time and decided to head to bed. I entered Sona's room and saw she was lying down reading a book. She looked at me and smiled.

"I was wondering if i had to come get you to come to bed" Sona replied.

"Not tonight, I can't have you coming to me every time now can I, My Lady" I replied as i reached the bed and climbed in.

"Suppose not" Sona said with a blush forming on her face. "It seems your mood has been lifted"

"Yes, had a talk with Tomoe, she also helped me gather some books for Hyoudou" I replied before kissing Sona on the cheek.

"You always had a soft spot for her, haven't you?" Sona half asked.

"Can't help it, she is like a sister to me".

"That so, well it's time to go to sleep" Sona said as she placed her book on the bedside table and turning off her lamp.

"Okay, sleep seems like a good idea, been an exhausting day." I replied as i turned off the lamp on my side and lied down. Sona cuddled up into my chest and i gave a kiss to her forehead before we fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next day went the same as usual, I woke up and did my morning training, before having a shower, having breakfast and going to school. I had delivered the books to Rias for Issei, and told her i will be back in a few days. I did my student council business like usual, I had another meeting with Azazel this time he was fishing.

Just my normal routine, I followed the same thing for a couple of days.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It had been three days since i last trained Issei. Today would be the next day, I just had to finish my student council work first. After final class had finished i arrived in the SCR to see that Sona was having a chat with her sister via magic. I stood in the Distance as i didn't want to interrupt the conversation and Sona's sister is quite a handful when she wants to be.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone else was here sitting down doing there own work.

Once Sona was finished she turned around and saw me standing patiently. "Rane, good you're here. I got a job for you"

"What can i do for you Kaichou?" I asked.

"Rias has been assigned to eliminate a stray devil, i would like you to go and help her out. It will be for her new servant" Sona finished before i could say anything.

"Yes kaichou, it will be done" I said as i walked out and towards the ORC.

Once i arrived at the ORC, i knocked on the door. After a few seconds i was admitted in. Kiba was the one who had opened the doors for me.

"Thank you Kiba, hello Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan and Issei" I greeted everyone in the room.

"Ahh Rane, what can i do for you today?" Rias asked.

"I initially was going to take Issei for some training today, but i heard that you will be going after a stray, and thought that i could help out with your bishop position for tonight" I replied as i stood in front of Rias' desk.

"Ahh, thank you. It would help make it easier for Issei knowing what each piece is specialised in"

"My thoughts exactly. has Issei been given the rundown on pieces yet?"

"Not yet"

"Well lets start then. Issei, do you know what a stray is?" I asked.

"No i don't, why are you asking me this anyway, you know i'm still new" Issei replied.

"Because it was in one the books i gave you to read. It was the second book on the list to read" I replied.

"Oh sorry, i finished the first only last night" Issei replied.

"You will need to finish them faster, your training depends on the knowledge you gain from them, but to begin from the start. A stray is a devil who has either killed their master or simply abandoned them for some reason or another."

"Got it, so what did this one do?" asked Issei.

"This one in particular has killed her former master" Rias replied.

"Now onto the evil piece system. I know for a fact you haven't read about this yet either" I said.

"Evil piece system, sounds interesting" Issei said.

"It is pure ingenious. It is how we devils reincarnate a being into a devil. They are then known as a reincarnated devil. This system follows chess in the way of its pieces. The master which in your case is Rias-senpai, is the King. Akeno-senpai is the Queen. Kiba is a Knight while Koneko is a Rook. Now Issei, you are a Pawn" I explained in a simple manner.

"A pawn?" Issei asked in a disappointing way.

"Yes a pawn, now just like in chess each piece has it's own abilities. That we will show you against this stray devil. But for now, a pawn has the ability of promotion." I replied to Issei.

"Promotion? As in promote to another piece" Issei asked.

"Yes, once a pawn has made it to enemy territory, as long as the King has deemed it that, they can promote to any of the other pieces except King"

"So i can become as strong as anyone else" Issei asked with hope in his voice.

"Not exactly, your abilities will be magnified, but it is still your abilities, so the more stronger you get, the more stronger you get with promotion"

"Okay, then i will train even harder so i can become a harem king" Issei proudly announced.

'And there is that perverted nature of his' i thought but said "Your goals are your own, but i am not training you to become a harem king as you proclaim. I am training you so you can protect your master and to help her with her goals. Your goals will be accomplished in there own time and might even change over time".

"Got it, so when do we go fight this stray devil?" Issei asked excitedly.

"Akeno, here are the coordinates, can you prepare the magic circle for us" Rias passed Akeno a small slip of paper.

"Yes Buchou" Akeno replied and walked away from Rias' side to prepare the teleportation circle.

"Now Ise, you will not be fighting this stray, you will be staying back to watch how devils fight" Rias explained and Issei looked disappointed.

"It's better this way, don't want you to hurt yourself before training do you?" I asked Issei.

"Your right, but i still wanted to help"

"You focusing and learning is helping in it's own way Ise" Rias replied to Issei.

"Okay, its ready Buchou" Akeno said.

"Alright everyone, lets go" Rias said and everyone stood in the magic circle.

The light of the teleportation circle covered everyone and then we were gone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The light from the teleportation dimmed down and the group of six stood outside a warehouse. The warehouses doors were wide open and it was pitch black inside the metal building.

"Okay everyone, this is a demonstration for Issei" Rias said authoritatively. There was a collection of "hai" from her servants.

"Yes Rias-Senpai" I replied.

We walked a bit closer to the warehouse and heard a noise coming from the darkness. Within the darkness a body started to appear in the air, moving around a bit. It was still too dark to ascertain what this stray was exactly.

After a few seconds a fully naked female body appeared in the air. I slightly heard Issei proclaim Oppai when she appeared in the light.

"Stray devil Viser, you are hereby punished for the crimes of killing your master" Rias said.

"Now Issei, not all stray devils are normal, some are turned into monsters by there magic" I said to Issei who didn't really pay much attention. It seems he was looking at the stray's breasts.

"Hmm, such a nice smell you all have, there even are two of you who smell wonderful" The stray devil Viser said in a sickening sweet but creepy voice while licking her lips.

"Everyone get ready" I said.

As i said that, Viser started moving towards us again slowly. Once Viser was in the light her form was fully revealed. She had a humanoid upper body that was attached to a monstrous lower body. Her lower body had four legs with claws, what appears to be a mouth on the monstrous lower body and a snake as a tail.

I saw Issei slightly step back in the corner of my eye.

"Now, i will eat all of you" Viser said before she started coming at us.

"Alright Kiba, you are up first" Rias said.

Kiba withdrew his sword and dashed forward. Kiba had sliced one of Viser's monster legs straight off while leaving slash marks all across the right side of the body. Viser had screamed in pain and anger once she felt the damage the knight had done to her.

"Kiba as a knight has enhanced speed and also focuses on swordsmanship. Other knights focus on the same thing but may use different types of weapons like pole-arms" I explained to Issei about the knight's role.

"Alright Kiba good job, Koneko, it's your turn now." Rias said as Kiba walked back while Viser was trying to regain her footing after loosing a leg.

Koneko walked straight to Viser who had regained her footing. Koneko pulled her gloves slightly before clenching her fists. Viser saw that she had a opportunity so she took it and attacked, opening her mouth on her monster body and went to swallow Koneko.

"Look out Koneko" Issei yelled and was about to move when i put a hand on his shoulder.

"Koneko as a Rook, gains enhanced strength and defence" I explained and looked at Viser and where Koneko was a second earlier.

Koneko had opened Viser's monstrous mouth with her own strength and had lifted Viser completely off the ground before bringing her back down just as fast and as hard smashing Viser into the ground and breaking the teeth on her monstrous mouth. Viser screaming in pain at the damage she just sustained.

Koneko was unscathed, the only damage was to her clothes. "Alright Koneko that's enough" Rias said.

Koneko started to walk back while Viser was still on the ground attempting to get up.

"I'll go next Rias-senpai" I said and Rias nodded at me.

"Vanguard Promotion: Bishop" I said while walking forward. An apparition of a bishop piece appeared around my body for a moment before disappearing.

I held my hands to the side of my body facing outwards as two magic circles appeared. One on each hand respectively. Water started to form in a large ball just past the magic circles.

I moved the my hands to the front of me and pointed at Viser, the water following suit. Once i was close enough i stopped and said "Now stay still Viser, can't have you dying on me". I then unleashed my magic and then smaller balls of water shot from the two larger ones at Viser. Missing any vital spots. Viser screamed and grunted at each hit she took.

Once Viser was on the ground and not moving, I shot the water towards her and it started to wrap itself all around her, engulfing her in a giant ball of water. Viser started moving wildly at this point trying to escape the water; it seems like she was trying to get some air.

"Well my fun is over now" I said as i drop control of my magic. Viser and the ball of water dropped to the ground. Viser laying there in a heap gasping for some air.

I turned around and walked back to the group. "Your up Akeno-senpai" I said then took my spot next to Issei.

"Now Issei, I was showing you what a Bishop can do. Now a bishop has enhanced magical abilities. In which they vary depending on each person. I focused a lot on my water magic while i'm working with Akeno-senpai, but i'm not limited to water." I said and Issei nodded.

"Now with Akeno as the Queen, she has the abilities of the Rook, Knight and the Bishop. But she mainly focuses on her magic" I said while Akeno flew into the sky with her devil wings showing.

"Ara ara, lets have some fun" Akeno said while thunder started to spark around her hand. She than thrust that hand to the sky and thunder roared. The thunder then roared down to earth and struck true to Viser; but Akeno wasn't done with just one bolt. She repeatedly sent thunder down that kept striking true. Viser screaming every time a bolt of thunder struck her.

"Akeno also happens to be a sadist" I said, "She also has the nickname the ultimate sadist" I finished.

"Sadist?" Issei asked with a bit of shock showing on his face.

"Alright, that's enough Akeno" Rias said stopping Akeno from doing anymore harm to Viser.

"That was fun, I wish i could play with you some more" Akeno said while licking her lips and flying back down to us.

Rias walked towards the downed Viser. "Any last words?" She asked.

"Kill me" was the hoarse sounding reply of Viser.

"This is your punishment" Rias said as she charged up her magic. An orb of black and red swirling together formed in front of her and then she fired it. It hit true.

Viser screamed in pain and agony before her body turned to dust.

"Alright everyone, that was a good job. Now Issei did you pay attention to everything that was shown" Rias asked.

"Yes Buchou" Issei replied.

"Now Issei, are you ready for some training" I asked and Issei simply nodded enthusiastically. "Good, Is it alright with you senpai if i take him now, and drop him off in a few hours?" I asked Rias.

"Yes that's fine Rane. Everyone we will be going. Akeno if you will" Rias replied.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko disappeared in a bright light. I charged up my own teleportation and it covered me and Issei and we disappeared from the warehouse.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Issei and I appeared in the same room as last time I trained him.

"Now before we begin, do you have any questions Issei" I asked.

"Only one, what is the Vanguard piece you have. It's not a normal piece in chess" Issei asked.

"It is very unique, it keeps my power stable, it is still only a prototype so it has its many flaws. It is kinda like a king piece and a pawn piece. A long time ago i almost died and a normal king piece wasn't enough, so the creator of the evil piece system. Lord Beelzebub created the vanguard piece just for me. It stabilised my power and kept me alive." I said.

"Okay, now what are we working on today?" Issei asked enthusiastically.

"Same thing as last time, except for the little match. But this time will be a little different. I will be pushing you even harder and i'm going to place a seal on you" I replied with a grin.

"What type of seal?" Issei asked and subconsciously took a step back.

"Nothing major, just a gravity seal on each leg and arm. Need you to improve your strength and speed first before the real training begins" I replied.

"Alright, lets get started then" Issei replied.

I went and placed the seals on Issei's legs first. "Now if will take a bit to get adjusted to them, i will give you five minuted to adjust to the wait before we start training." I said before placing the seals on Issei's arms.

"Got it, it does feel harder to walk and raise my arms now" Issei noted.

"Five minutes then we begin, you should also stretch in this time" I said before starting some stretches myself.

After five minutes the training began or in Issei's words the torture began.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_And there you go. Chapter 3._

_Favourite or follow if you liked this story so far and haven't yet._

_Review if you want. Honest criticism is always appreciated._

_Got any questions just message me and ask. I will get back to you when i can._

_Let me know if there is any grammar mistakes i failed to notice while checking over my work._

_I am also working on a challenge fic, it isn't a priority to get out as i'm working out details and plot for now. So keep an eye out for that if you want to read. It will be another Highschool DxD fic._

_Until next time, Rane-Lucifer Out._


End file.
